FIG. 1 illustrates a memory device 30 known as a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) device which includes an electrode 32, an insulating layer 34 (also known as a switching layer) on and in contact with the electrode 32, and an electrode 36 on and in contact with the insulating layer 32, so the insulating layer 34 is between the electrodes 32, 36 (it will be understood that while the electrodes are indicated as metal in the metal-insulator-metal nomenclature, the electrodes can be of any suitable conductive material). The electrode 32 is connected to the drain of an MOS transistor 38, while the source of the transistor 38 is connected to ground, so that the memory device 30 and transistor 38 are in series.
Initially, assuming that the memory device 30 is unprogrammed, in order to program the memory device 30, a programming voltage Vpg is applied to the electrode 36, so that an electrical potential is applied across the memory device 30 from a higher to a lower potential in the direction from electrode 36 to electrode 32, (see FIG. 2, a plot of memory device current (I) vs. voltage (V) applied to the electrode 36 of the memory device 30). This voltage Vpg is sufficient to cause charge carriers to be moved into the insulating layer 34, causing the insulating layer 34 (and the overall memory device 30) to rapidly switch to a low-resistance or conductive state (A). Upon removal of such potential, the charge carriers moved into the insulating layer 34 during the programming step remain therein, so that the insulating layer 34 (and memory device 30) remain in a conductive or low-resistance state, as indicated by the on-state resistance characteristic (B). The voltage Vga applied to the gate of the transistor 38 determines the magnitude of current through the memory device 30 during the programming step.
In order to erase the memory device 30, a positive voltage Ver is applied to the electrode 36, so that an electrical potential is applied across the memory device 30 from a higher to a lower electrical potential in the same direction as in programming the device 30. This potential Ver is sufficient to cause charge carriers to move from the insulating layer 34, in turn causing the insulating layer 34 (and the overall memory device 30) to be in a high-resistance or substantially non-conductive state. This state remains upon removal of such potential from the memory device 30. The gate voltage Vgb again determines the magnitude of current through the memory device 30. As illustrated, the erase voltage Ver is lower than the programming voltage Vpg, and the current provided through the memory device 30 during the erase step (C) is higher than the current through the device 30 during the programming step (based on a higher gate voltage during the erase step than during the programming step).
FIG. 2 also illustrates the read step of the memory device 30 in its programmed (conductive) state and in its erased (nonconductive) state. A voltage Vr is applied to the electrode 36 so that an electrical potential across the memory device 30 from a higher to a lower electrical potential in the same direction as in the programming and erase steps. This voltage Vr is lower than the voltage Vpg applied for programming and is lower than the voltage Ver applied for erasing (see above). In this situation, if the memory device 30 is programmed, the memory device 30 will readily conduct current (level L1), indicating that the memory device 30 is in its programmed state. If the memory device 30 is erased, the memory device 30 will not conduct current (level L2), indicating that the memory device 30 is in its erased state.
As will be seen, the memory device 30 as thus far shown and described is capable of adopting two states, i.e., a first, conductive state, or “on” state, and a second, substantially non-conductive, or “off” state. The memory device 30 thus can include information as to the state of a single bit, i.e., either 0 or 1. However, it would be highly desirable to be able to provide a memory device which is capable of adopting any of a plurality of states, so that, for example, in the case where four different states of the memory device can be adopted, two bits of information can be provided as chosen (for example first state equals 00, second state equals 01, third state equals 10, fourth state equals 11).
Therefore, what is needed is an approach wherein a memory device may adopt each of a plurality of states, each relating to the information held thereby.